Memories
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Songfic. Sozinha na ponte, Kid está a espera de seu grande amor. Uma longa espera... Oneshot.


**N/A: **Nhaaa, minha 1ª fic de Chrono Cross! XD Nhamm, adoro o Serge com a Kid, eles são meu casal hentai favorito! ;D Huahua! Espero que gostem, porque eu odeio akele final triste! ò-ó E, apesar disso, estou eu aqui a fazer uma fic que eles nem terminam juntos... Vai entender! Ò-o Ahen, vamos à fic! E, please, deixem reviews pra essa iniciante! Oh, sim, song com a música _Dust in the wind._

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

Memories

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

"_I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone. _

_Eu fecho meus olhos, apenas por um momento e o momento se vai _

_All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity. _

_Todos os meus sonhos passam à frente dos meus olhos em curiosidade"_

-;-;-

Deslizou a mão fina pela barra de metal. As imagens coloridas bailando à sua frente, todas aquelas doces lembranças que, com um simples sopro de tempo e não mais que isso, escapam entre seus dedos. O vento que bate em seu rosto, já não é mais o mesmo vento que a embalava naquelas noites de aventura.

O desejo, todo o desejo, agora morre na garganta, antes de sequer começar. O ardor no coração que a impulsionara, uma vez, a seguir em frente, descompassa-o, então, pelo derradeiro fim. E aquela magia que vivera... A qual tanto queria de volta, foi-se sem que pudesse impedir.

-;-;-

"_Dust in the wind. _

_Poeira na ventania _

_All we are is dust in the wind. _

_Tudo o que nós somos é poeira na ventania"_

-;-;-

Tantas memórias guardadas no canto mais secreto de seu coração... Das alegrias que vivera, dos perigos que enfrentara, das lutas, dos amigos... Dele.

Ele que estivera ao seu lado por tanto tempo, ele que também fôra envolvido naquela confusa e convidativa trama da vida e, acima de tudo, ele, a quem amava. Pois, por tudo que passara, que vivera, só ele fôra capaz de despertar-lhe um sentimento que até então não se lembrava. Amor. Pousou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios rosados, fechando os olhos, escondendo aquelas grandes orbes azuis que já não mais expressavam a valentia e energia de antigamente, quando ainda vivia no seu "mundo mágico"... E era feliz. Ao lado dele.

Passaram por tanta coisa juntos, sentiram aquelas fortes emoções que causavam o frio em seus estômagos, diante de um perigo, uma revelação, uma lembrança. Seguindo juntos, era assim, pois, por mais que quisessem, seus corações traiçoeiros os traziam de volta um para o outro.

Apertando os olhos com força, podia ainda ver a face preocupada dele, aquela face tão bonita que corria a demonstrar sua gentileza, sua bonda e seu zelo pelo bem-estar da menina. Era olhar para os profundos azuis dele e vê-los transparecer todo o cuidado que tinham consigo, como se percebesse, através daquela máscara auto-suficiente que vestia, toda sua fragilidade. E era nas feições dele quando a via, de seus gestos, das suas palavras e o brilho de seus azuis, que demonstrava todo o amor que por ela tinha. Aquecendo, assim, seu pobre coração na descoberta de saber-se correspondida.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, os fios loiros esvoaçando-se pelo vento que cobria a movimentada ponte. Ter certeza de que ele também a amava era o motivo de seu triste sorriso; feliz por saber-se querida, melancólica por já não poder mais sentir-se assim. Amada.

-;-;-

"_Same old song. _

_A mesma velha música_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea. _

_Apenas uma gota d'água num mar sem fim_

_All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. _

_Tudo o que nós fazemos despedaça-se no chão, embora nos recusemos a enxergar"_

-;-;-

Todos aqueles momentos, o cuidado, a preocupação, o carinho... Tudo aquilo que a fazia amá-lo... Tantas coisas que já não tinha mais e que agora eram apenas dolorosas memórias na sua cabeça.

Se tivesse um desejo, apenas um, pediria para aqueles dias serem intermináveis, para ter a chance de voltar. De viver novamente a magia, o encanto e poder... Amá-lo mais uma vez.

-;-;-

"_Dust in the wind. _

_Poeira na ventania_

_All we are is dust in the wind. _

_Tudo o que nós somos é poeira na ventania"_

-;-;-

Por que nunca dissera "eu te amo"? Ou não tentara demonstrar-lhe? Por que nunca foram além, nunca se entregaram, se envolveram?

Ah, se tivesse mais uma chance! Devia ter feito o que tinha vontade, ter aproveitado aqueles momentos preciosos como queria, ter vivido com mais intensidade. Para não ter que se lamentar depois, se arrepender de nunca ter feito.

Só queria poder vê-lo de novo e poder fazer o que uma vez não tivera coragem de fazer. Talvez, tomar-lhes aqueles lábios vermelhos, aconchegar-se em seu peito... Andar de mão dadas. Deveria ter seguido seu coração, seu instintos... Mas por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

Se ao menos pudesse ter dito o quanto o queria, o quanto o amava... Então, o peso que sentia talvez pudesse ser menor. Mas... Não faria diferença. Teria que voltar, de todo jeito, se afastariam de vez, como agora, e nunca mais poderia ver aqueles belos olhos azuis preocupados. Porque, por mais que fizessem, por mais que se amassem... Tudo levava ao mesmo fim. A distância. A distância que hoje existia entre eles... Essa terrível falta... Essa terrível falta que o amor fazia.

E tudo voltaria para seu lugar, cada um para seu mundo. E, então, cada um ficaria com o peso de seu amor. Sozinhos.

-;-;-

"_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky._

_Não se segure, nada dura para sempre, a não ser a terra e o céu_

_It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy. _

_Eles escapam para longe e todo seu dinheiro não vai comprar um minuto a mais"_

-;-;-

Mesmo assim, não podia conter a chama que lhe ardia na alma, a esperança eterna que nunca abandona os fortes.

Por isso, esperava por ele, pelo seu amado. Sentia que ainda o encontraria, não importa aonde nem quando. Ela estaria lá, para ele. Nem que tivesse de procurá-lo em todos os cantos, esperar uma via toda. Ela o procuraria, o esperaria. Para sempre. E ele voltaria para ela, como tinha de ser. Como era para ser.

Porque eles se amavam e, se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela faria com que fosse. Uniria suas forças e sabia, em seu coração, que sua força seria bastante para trazê-lo mais uma vez. Trazê-lo para si, para viverem, outra vez, a magia que só o futuro podia lhes reservar.

-;-;-

"_Dust in the wind. _

_Poeira na ventania_

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Tudo o que nós somos é poeira na ventania_

_Dust in the wind _

_Poeira na ventania"_

-;-;-

E dessa vez faria o que tivesse vontade, faria como sempre devia ter feito. Não teria receios ou medos, o amaria por completo, com palavras de amor, gestos de amor. O abraçaria quando tremesse, lhe beijaria antes de dormirem, seguraria sua mão quando saíssem para passear... E ele lhe corresponderia. Porque eram seus destinos se conhecerem, se amarem e terminarem juntos. Sim, eles seriam felizes... Ainda não sabia quando, mas tinha certeza, seriam felizes, juntos. Para todo o sempre que ainda restaria.

Abriu os olhos, um leve sorriso se formando. Tudo ficaria bem... Serge logo estaria com ela novamente.

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

Owari 

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? Õ-o Hehe, espero que sim! n-n' Bom, essa ponte que a Kid tá aparece num filminho de um dos finais do jogo O-o Eu me perdi no meio da fic porque eu tive de abandoná-la por dois... x-X Mas espero não ter ficado tão ruim assim n-n

Ja ne! n-n

12/05


End file.
